


Elysian Night

by Gabriella_Marie



Series: Dolls [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Angst, But second chapter is really where the action starts, But the first chapter will be way better, Dolls (The Dolls of New Albion), First chapter's up, Gen, Go listen to The Dolls of New Albion, I'm sorry the next chapter's taking so long, I'm working on about 15 fics, It's a lot better, Not very good at summarizing, Prologue isn't very good, So..., Well I mean as much of a major character death as it can be, it's so good, please?, seriously, to the land of the living, trust me - Freeform, when the dead in question is brought back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriella_Marie/pseuds/Gabriella_Marie
Summary: Danny dies when he steps into the portal. However, this forces his parents, to have any chance of seeing him again, to act on a years-old theory. Thus, Danny is brought back into a manniquin-like body and both he and the world must adjust to him being a Doll.





	1. Prologue

**Sam had convinced him to go in the portal. Oh God, Danny was dead and it was her fault, all her fault. She barely registered Tucker next to her, crying with her. The pallid body lying beside the now-functional portal with electrocution scars all over was because of her. She would never see him again and it was because of her.**

**“Sam, Tucker, what are you doi-No, no, no… Danny, honey, can you wake up for me? Wake up, please just wake up! You can't be dead, you can't be dead. No, no, no, no…”**

 

**Sam can't remember how she got home. All she knows is that she's on her bed hugging her pillow to her chest and trembling.**

**“Samantha, are you okay?”**

**“No, I am not okay! I just killed my best friend! Just leave me alone! Just leave me alone...”**

**Sobbing, she eventually drifted off into fitful slumber.**

 

**She didn’t go to school the next day or overmorrow. Not for a week, in fact.  She couldn’t bear to get out of bed knowing she had murdered her best friend.**

 

**Early the Saturday morning after she had dragged herself to school once more, the Fentons showed up.**

**“Again, Dr. and Dr. Fenton, I’m sorry. I know that can never make up for what happened, but I’m sorry. It was never supposed to…”**

**She snuck a glance up at them. They didn’t seem furious. Amazingly, they almost seemed… happy?**

**“We need your help.”**

**“Ok… but what with?”**

**“We think we have a way to bring Danny back. But we can’t do it alone and you’re one of his friends, so… Call Tucker as well. We can’t waste time.”**

**Danny… could be brought back? She might be able to see him again, to fix what she had done.**

**“Of course. You don’t even have to ask.”**

**In the car, she started questioning them.**

**“What do you mean you can bring him back?”**

**“It’s a theory we’ve been working on for years. See, ghosts are just imprints of someone’s soul on the world, they’re not people, right? But our research shows that if we were to bind one to a physical body again, the scattered pieces of soul could condense and make them a person again. Of course, to do that, we’d need a way to access the Ghost Zone, which is one of the reasons we were building the portal.  But with Danny dead, we can’t delay any longer. If there’s even the slightest chance of bringing him back…”**

**“Of course…”**

**“The catalyst needs to be in a certain form and plus, the longer we wait, the less of a chance that the soul will bond to the body, so we’re in a rush. It should work, but we need to work fast."**

 


	2. Raising the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back! And remember if you like my story, comment below and check out my others. Comments warm my little heart<3 Also, I'm kind of new to this, so if you could give me some feedback, that would be great! Here's the song mentioned in the chapter: Annabel Raises the Dead; you ought to listen to it while reading :)(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaTEUme6xRI   
> Okay, now that we've got that all out of the way, back to the New Albion Radio Hour! Oops, scratch that, back to Elysian Night!

 

**_Winding all the dials and the wires and the spires and the_ **

**_tests for the connections and injections still to run_ **

**Jumpsuited, Maddie rushed around the lab, here checking the consistency of a blue liquid that was being distilled, connecting wires to where they needed to go, checking and rechecking her calculations. If anything was off, all of this could be for naught.**

**_Capacitors and meters and the alkali and beakers_ **

**_The restating of equations for the phase about to come_ **

**Sam was gathering the tools for what they needed to do. Checking the output of the various chemicals around the lab and ensuring all the dials were where they were supposed to be. Ectoplasm in hand, she carefully measured out what needed to be combined.**

**_Please come back to me there’s so much we could be_ **

**_Please come back, with voltage I invoke_ **

**Jack was behind the house, rerouting the power from the city grid into the lab. They might cause a blackout, but they would do this. Connecting the two cables together, he allowed himself a small smile of triumph. They would have all the power they needed, and they needed a lot.**

**_Please come back from empty cracks and berths of black_ **

**The portal was there. Maddie allowed herself a small glance. The portal her son had died in, and the portal they would use to bring him back. Who knew what lay beyond, in the empty cracks and berths of black of the Ghost Zone? They would bring him back, she knew it. The steel and the brass and the copper were there, the catalyst would be made, and they would have him back.**

**_Come to me, I’m summoning the Ghost_ **

**Jazz didn’t believe in ghosts. She was helping yes, but she didn’t actually believe it would work. Her parents were brilliant, she knew that, but she also thought that they were kind of obsessed. But she knew how smart they were and that’s why she was helping. Even if the odds were overwhelming that it would never work, there was still that small spark of hope, the possibility that it could work. And when it didn’t, at least she would know that she had tried.**

**_Be my angel, be my angel_ **

**_Be my angel, rescue me_ **

**The pile of metal was taking shape into a human form. Ball joints of steel connected the parts and the face had vague human features, looking more like a mannequin than a person, but  the catalyst would be a proper receptacle. It would work. Jack now was connecting the left forearm to the torso.**

**_be my angel, be my angel_ **

**_be an angel be with me_ **

**Sam stroked the Doll’s head, whispering softly.**

**“I’m sorry, Danny. I know you might never forgive me for killing you, but I’m doing all I can to make up for it.”  Her eyes sticking on the otherworldly green light, she went back to hammering out the copper.**

**_Please come back from bowels of black_ **

**Jazz was connecting the wires to the portal in the way her mom had told her. Tears streaming down her face, she gazed into where her brother was now. This would never work, but yet she had allowed a small spark of hope to grow in her. When this failed she would grow even more morose than she already was. But there was a chance, wasn’t there?**

**_From silent shores to me once more_ **

**The face with no mouth  was staring up at the ceiling. The Doll had to be built to  precise specifications or it couldn’t bond properly with the ectoplasmic energy, which was also why they were building it out of steel, brass, and copper. Its torso was now being connected to its leg joints as the pile of metal was starting to take shape into a pile of Doll parts.**

**_Through veils and gates and seas of slate_ **

**What lay beyond the portal, in the deep, dark, land of dead, was unknowable to all there. They could only imagine. The shimmering, rippling surface of it was enticing them, beckoning them to come, to join the dead with its siren song. Almost hypnotising, this otherworldly thing.**

**_To blood wet moors where I await ashore_ **

**The waiting, the testing, the building was weighing on all of them. With every moment, the odds that it would work grew ever so slightly smaller, and yet, they couldn’t rush because otherwise they might make a careless mistake, and all would fail.**

**_Years of all my theories and hypothesis and inquiries_ **

**_No gathering cadavers and they kicked me out of school_ **

**Maddie had actually met Jack in graduate school. She had transferred to that college midway through the school year after being expelled from her first-choice college. It wasn’t even really her fault anyway. Digging up corpses was the only way she could prove her theory right. Her professors had been completely wrong about the topic. It was a brilliant theory, but no. She had been caught and expelled. But then again, she supposed it was all for the best, because had she never been kicked out, she never would have met Jack.**

**_All alone with theorems and experiments and endless tests_ **

**When their preliminary research with the nature of ghosts and ectoplasm had suggested that this might be possible, Jack had been the one to dive deep into the practical side of things, while Maddie was always more interested in the theoretical aspects. They, together, had done groundbreaking research on ghosts, and though without a portal, they could never test this theory, they still had carefully worked out the kinks in the process, so that when they could do research, they would be prepared. All those years had led to this, what they were doing now, being able to have a second chance with their son.**

**_Years in labs and numberlands but now I’ve reached the goal_ **

**The portal was sparking, sending off waves of ectoplasmic energy, as if reacting to what they were trying to do, lighting the lab with an otherworldly green glow. Now, being unsafe to do otherwise, everyone in the lab donned their goggles, brass, of course, so as not to interfere with the energy of the catalyst.**

**_Please come back so we can have a life at last_ **

**_Please come back, I grab at heaven’s throat_ **

**The body part pile was looking more like a body part pile and less like a heap of metal. Steel had been melted down and formed into balls for joints, feet and fingers were taking shape, everything was going according to plan.**

**_Please come back, I beckon, beg and cry and laugh_ **

**Sam was crying, but this time, not tears of sadness, of grief, but tears of determination. Everything was coming together.**

**_Come to me, I’m summoning the ghost_ **

**Hooking up a device of copper to the wires siphoning power from the city grid, Jack connected the aforementioned device to the wires carefully connected to the portal, che clockwork machination  necessary to hook onto the right ecto-signature, to call back the right spirit.**

**_Be my angel, be my angel_ **

**_Be my angel, rescue me_ **

**Jazz attached a joint to the forearm and attached the rest of the arm to the Doll. In doing that, she paused. What was she doing? Did she actually think this was going to work? Her parents were geniuses, yes, but not even they could bring someone back from the dead Her brother was dead, he wasn’t coming back, she had to accept that. Otherwise, if she got her hopes up too high…**

**_be my angel, be my angel_ **

**_be an angel be_ **

**Tucker was starting to feel uncomfortable. What with the energy crackling from the portal and the fact that he was helping to bring his dead friend back to life, he was starting to get a definite eerie feeling. He couldn’t stop thinking about when Danny died, his mangled corpse, the scars twisting and turning.**

**_Please come back from bowels of black_ **

**The body was almost finished, legs and joints being connected and gears being wound. The main body being finished, they were now working on attaching the smaller parts like the fingers. And from the preliminary tests Jack had run, the Doll would be a perfect catalyst.**

**_From silent shores to me once more_ **

**The lab was almost eerily silent. They all awaited with bated breath what was to come, the only sound**

**coming from the crackling of the portal.**

**_Through veils and gates and seas of slate_ **

**The long, dark land of dead lay  just beyond the veil. On the other side of the ghostly veil, the clockwork machine of copper appeared to be working as expected, targeting the distinct ecto-signature that was Danny’s. This was a critical part of the process, after all, as they didn’t want to bring the wrong person back.**

**_To blood wet moors where I await ashore_ **

**The gears and wind-up clockwork had found  Danny’s signature and was tracking him so that when he came back, they could be sure that they had raised up their son, and not someone else. They were waiting now,. Soon enough all would be complete and they would have him back.**

**_Please come speak to me_ **

**There were so many things Sam had never gotten to tell him. Their budding relationship had only just begun when she had killed Danny. Even with the short time they had had together, it was amazing and wonderful.**

**_Please come speak to me_ **

**Despite her reservations and better judgement, Jazz was actually starting to believe this would work. Like everyone else in the lab, she had taken to whispering to the mechanical body.** Hey there Danny, it’s your sister Jazz… again. I really hope this will work, because I just don’t think I could bear the pain of losing you forever… 

**_All the things we can share and conceive_ **

**_if you'll come speak to me_ **

**Danny had always been a momma’s boy. Of course like most every kid, they had drifted apart when he had become a teenager. Nevertheless, Maddie still remembered the conversations with him that could go on for hours. Perhaps this could be the thing that brought them closer together, seeing how much she cared about him.**

**_I remember you from school_ **

**Danny and Tucker had been going to the same school long before they became friends. Tucker had seen him in the hallways but paid him no mind.**

**_You were dashing and I so uncool_ **

**Well, until he started noticing people in** **_that way_ ** **. He had had a massive crush on him for a few years, but had really never felt confident enough to approach him.**

**_You didn't know I was alive until that one night_ **

**He was well over his crush by the time they were both invited to the same pool party. It was held by one of the popular kids and he honestly had no idea how he had managed to get an invitation. Of course his mom had forced him to go.**

**_we spoke and you kissed me_ **

**Lo and behold, he had ran into the same boy he had had a crush on for so long. He was kind of embarrassed at first, cheeks growing hot, but luckily, unable to be seen because of his skin tone. But soon they had struck up a rather interesting conversation and hit it off pretty well. Unfortunately, just a few hours later, someone had “accidentally” pushed him into the pool. But it definitely wasn’t a bad feeling when he woke to Danny performing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Even though he had long gotten over his crush, his heart couldn’t help but give a flutter. Anyways, rescuing someone from drowning is one of the things you can’t help but bond over. It took some time, but that night was the catalyst for their friendship.**

**_But then I was expelled_ **

**This was so nerve-wracking. Maddie was sure that if only the university had let her continue her work with cadavers, she could have come up with a more stable way to do this, but they had to work with what they had.**

**_You married her as well_ **

**Maddie was a firecracker. Always so passionate and hyper-focused. He never regretted marrying her. They made a great team, balancing each other out.**

**_and now you‘ve died, but I can bring you back to life_ **

**Honestly, when they had first come across this in their work, they thought it was a mistake. But the more they researched, the more they found evidence backing it up. There actually was a viable way to bring the dead back to life. This was the ultimate test and it had to work. It had to. They couldn’t fail.**

**_and soon you'll speak to me_ **

**The last piece of the body was only now being fitted. A large circular radio at last held the place of honor in the chest of the Doll.**

**_Be my angel, be my angel_ **

**Sam brushed one last lingering kiss over the place where the mouth should be for good luck. It was almost done, almost finished after so much work.**

**_Be my angel, rescue me_ **

**Now was the point when they really had to draw power from the city grid. The machine they had made to attract the soul needed more power than all they had used thus far. Hooking the wire up to the wind-up key, Jack took a deep breath, wound it up one time, and let the voltage take care of the rest.**

**_Be my angel, be my angel_ **

**The portal, which had been crackling with green energy this entire time, suddenly started glowing more brightly and gave off more energy than they had ever seen it do before, turning the entire lab into a green room pale.**

**_Be an angel be with me_ **

**The wind-up machinery had latched on to the soul, so Maddie disconnected the other machine, for its skills were not needed anymore and they didn't wish to risk overloading the power grid before they needed to.**

**_Be my angel, be my angel_ **

**The Doll started glowing with green light from the inside out, a clear sign that everything was working as it should and that the soul would bond with the Doll properly.**

**_Be my angel, rescue me_ **

**Jazz had to admit, it really seemed like her parents had done it. Obviously, at first she had been extremely skeptical. After all, raising the dead? It had sounded like a pipe dream, a fantasy. But standing here, it really seemed like it might happen, like she might have her brother back again.**

**_Be my angel, be my angel_ **

**The air now was not only crackling with energy from the portal, but with electricity arcing through the lab. Jumping all over with its bright beauty. Fizzling and cracking above their heads.**

**_Be my  angel be with me_ **

**They had not thought that it was possible for the portal to get brighter than it already was, but they were wrong. It was now so bright, it hurt to look at, even with the protective brass goggles.**

**_Be my angel, be my angel_ **

**Not only was the Doll glowing, the eyes now had an otherworldly green light bursting from them.**

**_Be my angel, rescue me_ **

**Not only would she have her son back, but this would make them some of the most respected people in the scientific community. Who else could say that they had conquered life and death?**

**_Be my angel, be my angel_ **

**The electricity with complex dance, mixed with the ectoplasmic energy and filled the entire lab with bright light that would surely have given them radiation poisoning, were it not for the jumpsuits.**

**_Be an angel be with me_ **

**The energy overload was so great, it blacked out half of Amity Park. But it was done. It was finished.**

**_Please come back so we can have a life at last_ **

**The blinding light filling the lab started dimming slowly.**

**_Please come back, I grab at heaven’s throat_ **

**The glow of the Doll was almost gone.**

**_Please come back, I beckon, beg and cry and laugh_ **

**Just then, the emergency generator for the lab kicked in.**

**_Come to me, I’m summoning the ghost_ **

**Spirit bound to body at last, they had him back.**

**_Please come back from bowels of black_ **

**The portal had dimmed to almost nothing and it was now safe to remove the protective gear. However the goggles were just shifted up because no one wanted to miss anything.**

**_From silent shores to me once more_ **

**The Doll lay there, the culmination of all the work that had been done.**

**_Through veils and gates and seas of slate_ **

**_To blood wet moors where I await ashore_ **

**Standing there, they waited, for something, anything, that would tell them whether it had succeeded.**


	3. Wound in the Land of Living Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after four million years, we have a new chapter! Thank you to KittyCasanova for giving me the motivation to keep writing this! I'm writing like 15 fics so...   
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! The lyrics are from Annabel Has a Doll from The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera by Paul Shapera, link here  
> https://mochalab.bandcamp.com/track/act-1-s4-annabel-has-a-doll  
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Dolls of New Albion or Danny Phantom. The New Albion series is owned by the always wonderfully lewd Paul Shapera. Also I appropriated part of Maddie's backstory in the last chapter from Annabel's bio on Paul's blog. After that long authors note, here we are! Elysian Night!

**_And so around 3 AM,  
a recently deceased man_ **

**When Danny gained consciousness, he found himself staring at the ceiling, murmurs all around him, confused as to how exactly he got there. Panicked, he whipped his head around to look - or he would have if he could have moved it. Was he paralyzed or something? And again, how exactly did he get there? Last he remembered, he was… Focusing all his energy, all his will, on moving his head, he finally felt it move just the slightest bit. It was enough to adjust his field of vision, but not enough to see where he was. The whispers that he had been hearing ever since his return to consciousness only now solidified into words, but he still couldn’t make sense of them,**  
“Did you see that?”  
“He moved…”  
"It worked…”  
“He’s back”  
**Concentrating again on moving his neck, pushing all other thoughts out of his head, he, over the course of some time, moved enough to see who was behind the voices.**

**  
**_found himself wound in the land of living again_  
  
Wait… wasn’t that? But wasn’t he… Were they… Had they done this to him? Danny saw his mother running up to him, saw her hugging him, but didn’t really feel it as such; he only felt a dull pressure. 

**“It worked! It really worked! You’re alive again! Oh, my sweet baby boy!” He felt the pressure of his dad’s bear hug. Saw Sam’s kiss - such a light pressure as to be unfeelable.  
So they weren't… But instead he was somehow… alive? But how? And why? Of course, he knew why. So if he could move his neck, if with much effort, maybe he could look down and see why it felt like he couldn’t move.**

****  
_Bound in a body,  
of gears and wheels but oddly_

**That was why he couldn’t move. Of course that was why he couldn’t move. Wasn’t that just his luck? His body was metal. He tried to hyperventilate when he realized that he wasn’t breathing, couldn’t breathe, in fact, which would have caused more heavy breathing if he could have done so. Oh god. What had they done to him?**

**  
_he has no voice and his steel joints barely can bend_ **

**  
WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! is what Danny would have yelled had he a mouth to scream. He would have thrashed around and run out of the lab had he been able to move without enormous effort. He was screaming inside and no one even noticed, just kept cooing and talking to and touching him. He was helpless to stop them, at their mercy because of whatever they had done to him. Please. I don’t want to live like this. I don’t. Please.**

****  
_The one sound he makes in fact  
He streams radio broadcasts_

**Someone, he didn’t know who, sat him up, and this time, his treacherous body moved with minimal effort, for it was moving at someone else’s behest. And, of course, he still couldn’t shift from the new position they had put him in. His head was still hanging down, looking at himself, until it was moved to face the people around him. But his head, still reeling with revelations, for some reason lactched onto the strange thing in his chest. Whatever could it be for? He wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, so he might as well. Focusing on it he felt the strange sensation of different sounds, different words. As he examined them more, he realized they were… radio stations? Was that what the thing was? A radio? But why a radio? Danny wondered what would happen if he concentrated on one of the stations, brought it to the forefront of his mind.**

**  
**_He plays a country station if you give him a pat_  
  
Static issued from him; and for the first time since he woke, he made noise. 

_It’s another child by night_  
     Sailing on a pale thin silver light  
     Past the star that leads back home  
**He could make noise! He might be able to communicate somehow, someway. Perhaps try to get them to see. But, unfortunately, as soon as he stopped concentrating on the station, it cut out with another burst of static. Well, this would be more difficult than he thought (As was everything about his new body). Trying again, he pushed all other thoughts from his mind and concentrated on a different radio station.**  
_Someday love will find a way_  
     All who fall will rise again  
     All the broken will be saved  
     Someday love will find a way

**_Our dearest Annabel is  
quite thrilled and ecstatic_ **

“He’s talking!”  
“It worked, it really worked!”  
**He heard their voices, but didn’t quite catch what they were saying. Everything seemed unreal, a quick, fast world. He felt more pressure on his body, an ever so slight tickle of warmth.**

**  
_She has a friend who just was dead and yet she brought back_ **

**  
They had done it. They had brought him back from the dead, yes; but he didn’t know if it was really for the better. He was alive, but what kind of a life was this? His only hope was the radio inside him -- the only way that he’d be able to talk to them that they might have a chance of understanding.**

**  
_What may please does not content_ **

**He felt himself being picked up and carried to someplace else in the house. From the corner of Danny’s eye where he could see something other than the ceiling, he recognized it to be his room. His mom placed him under the covers, but he could only feel the vague weight of the blankets, couldn’t feel the softness or the comfort of them. They left, leaving him in darkness. Although he felt helpless with his family around him, now he felt even more helpless, alone as he was. Focusing every bit of energy he had on one of the radio stations, he heard static, then noise. He didn’t know how long he played for, but they never came, never heard him. Never before had he been as powerless as he was now. After an indiscernible length of time spent staring at the ceiling (Because apparently he couldn’t sleep either. Wasn’t that just great? What else had been stolen from him?), he saw light seeping in, and at least he could see something besides the indiscernible shifting darkness. After another length of time in which the sun had risen enough to flood the room with light, he heard the door open.**

**  
_all resolves but never ends_ **

**After being taken down to breakfast, Danny sat at the table with a bowl of his favorite cereal in front of him. Did they not realize that he didn’t have a mouth? How exactly was he supposed to eat this? But, it just looked so good. He could almost remember the taste. Unintentionally staring at Jazz, who sat at the other side of the table, Danny decided that if he couldn’t eat, he could at least practice moving. Just like he had before, he concentrated on the ball joint that connected his hand to his pointer finger and focused on making it rise up. It did, but alas, only ever so slightly. Refocusing, bit by agonizing bit, his finger rose off the table. And now to undo all his progress. Slowly, ever so slowly, the finger moved down until he again felt the pressure of the table. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream into a pillow in frustration. He needed to shake his parents shoulders and make them tell him what they did to him. But he didn’t do any of those things. He just sat there, slowly moving his fingers, listening to his family talk about him as if he wasn’t even there.**

**  
_all that comforts is not true_ **

**Lost in introspection, he noticed a piece of paper. Of course. His essay for Mr. Lancer. Just the other day, that paper had been the biggest worry in his life, before he had been ripped apart and put back together into something unnatural. By all rights he should be dead. Being dead was better than this. Looking but not really paying attention, he saw his father get up from the wooden chair and say something. Feeling a large amount of pressure on his back for a second, he saw Jack Fenton leave, presumably to the lab. He gave an involuntary shudder in his mind just thinking about it. It had always creeped him out, what with all the ectoplasm everywhere and the dangerous weapons; however, now not only was it the place where his parents disappeared for days on end, but the place where he had woken into this half-life.**

**_And all you love does not love you_ **

**As his father left, Maddie Fenton spoke directly to him for the first time since he had awoken into this body.  
** “So, my sweet Danny, you’re not going to be able to go to school for the next while, of course, because of the traumatic experience we all went through. We thought you were dead, Danny! You could have died! Thank goodness we were able to prevent that from happening. I can’t even bear to think about what might have happened had it not worked. I love you so much.”  
If you really loved me, you wouldn’t have done this. You would have just let me stay dead. Just think about it. In what corner of your mind did you think this would be a pleasant experience? Please. Please. I’m begging you. Please. I’m your son. Did you really think this would be enjoyable for me? Please. After staring at him for some time, Maddie Fenton then got up and walked to the lab, or so he presumed. (He couldn't exactly see where she went without turning his head, and he didn't much feel like exerting that much effort just for that.) And he was left sitting there, forgotten. Alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Tell me in the comments!  
> Also, here's some other stories to check out while waiting for an update!
> 
> All Falls Round as You Go  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653896/chapters/26219511
> 
> Vignettes from Timothy's life on the run from the Slenderman
> 
> I Could Be Someone You Never Thought I'd Be  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11359287/chapters/25425819
> 
> Edgar brings his mother, Annabel, back from the dead. She is shocked and horrified by everything he's doing but is forced to watch as acts 2 and 3 go along.
> 
> Ruminations  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11007084
> 
> An Edgar McAllistair character study


End file.
